


Fluffy One-Shots (Gay)

by LillithFox14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidentally-Drugged!Bryan, Affectionate!Ewan, Astraphobia!Atticus, Blushy!Ramon, Clumsy!Xander, Comforting!Kailum, Femboy!Andrew, Fluff, Gay, Good-Person!Alex, I will update tags as I go along, Lovey-Dovey!Jake, M/M, Nerd!Tyler, Not-Goth!Nathan, Nurse!Mike, Punk!Russell, Small!Henri, Speechless!Lucas, Student!Carl, Tall!Reese, YouTuber!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithFox14/pseuds/LillithFox14
Summary: A bundle of gay one-shots. Make most of my stuff based off of writing prompts, feel free to share some prompts if you want me to do one. I will update regularly, usually one or two chapters a week.





	1. Organic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl comes home to find his near perfect boyfriend cooking for him. While he is lacking in the self confidence area, Mike always can bring his mood up.

Carl opened the door and walked into the apartment, he immediately dropped his heavy backpack next to the coat rack that Mike had bought at a garage sale. The smell of meat cooking told him that his boyfriend must have taken the afternoon off. Brown grocery bags sat at the edge of the counter, other foods and kitchen utensils covered the rest. It was rare for him to be home so early, so it wasn’t often that they sat down and ate a real meal together. It was a shame really, Mike is a great cook. If he hadn’t decided to spend his life as a nurse, he probably would have become a chef. Then again if Mike hadn’t become a nurse, they would have never met in the first place.

***FLASHBACK***

One of his co-workers had spilled french fry oil on his arm, resulting in him being driven to the hospital for second-degree burns. He was dropped off at the ER, the only problem was that the burns made filling out paperwork excruciating. Mike was a newbie at the time, so he was the one sent to assist him. Who knew an ER waiting room could be such a romantic setting. After Carl was discharged, Mike gave him his number. Two weeks after that, they had their first date and have been happily together ever since.

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

Mike hadn’t noticed him yet, the loud music coming from his phone covered the sound of his arrival. Not that he would have noticed either way. Mike loved cooking, especially for people he cared about. He was like his mother in that way, even though he looked more like his father. Mike had curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes, he was 6'0 tall and had an athletic build. So, he was basically blonde Superman. He had just finished pouring spices into one of the pans when the music stopped, apparently, it had reached the end of the playlist Mike had set up. When he turned around to put a different playlist on, he noticed Carl's presence. He smiled at him, it was almost blinding because his teeth were so white, and hugged him. "How long have you been standing there ?" He asked him but kissed him before he could answer, causing his face to turn a light shade of pink.

It still amazed him how lucky he was to have someone like Mike. Unlike his boyfriend, he was lacking in the looks department. He had dark hair and eyes, he was short and scrawny, and he had no idea what he was going to do with his life. He was a college student with no actual plan. "Not too long." He answered after recovering from the kiss. "How was class ?" Mike asked as he moved back to the stove. "Mind-numbing as usual." He sat down on the couch, still able to see him from the living room. "What are you making anyway ?" "Chicken tacos. I saw the recipe online, thought I’d try it out.” Another thing about Mike, he was a total health nut. Maybe it was a by-product of the job, maybe it was just how he was raised. Carl, however, was a total pig when it came to food.

Before he started dating Mike, the only things that he ate would come out of a microwave or off the shelf of a convenient store. He also had a sweet tooth, it was difficult to find healthy foods that he liked, so he never gave it much thought. When Mike found out about this lifestyle, to say that he freaked would be an understatement. From then on, whenever he cooked, which was always since Carl couldn’t cook to save his life, they would try healthy recipes he found somewhere. Some turned out good, some still made him nauseous just thinking about them. While Mike was putting the finishing touches on the tacos, he set the table.

He grabbed his plate and put two tacos on his plate, both were stuffed with chicken, spinach, and sour cream. “They should be good. They had great reviews on the website, plus they’re organic.” “What does that even mean ?” Mike tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear “It means they’re good for you. Now hurry up and take a bite, I want to hear what you think.” He cautiously took a bite of the taco, half expecting it to turn out like the tofu burgers that Mike was no longer even allowed to think about making again. Fortunately, he was wrong. It was delicious, one of the best things that he had made yet. “They're good,” he said before taking another bite. Mike felt a swell of pride and started to load his plate. The feeling only grew when Carl said he had a question about organic foods. "Does it come in cupcake form ?"

Even though they are total opposites, they are perfect for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like.


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramon makes it his mission to get his boyfriend to blush, even it takes two years and a little sweet talk to do so.

The first time Ramon saw Andrew blush was the first time they met.

***FLASHBACK***

It was New Year’s Eve, he was in a crowded bar with a couple of friends from work. Being the lightweight he is, he was hammered by 11:00. On his way back from the bar, he accidentally bumped into someone, spilling both of their drinks. When he looked up to apologize to the stranger, he had not expected to see someone so...beautiful. The man in front of him had pink hair, it was the same color as strawberry taffy, even though it was fluffy like cotton candy. His eyes were dark brown, framed by long black eyelashes and gold eyeshadow. 

The hoodie he was wearing was the same color of pink as his hair, the words  ** _PRETTY BOY_ ** in bold white letters across the front. White fencenets covered his hairless legs, disappearing up to the hoodie, which was large enough to hang down to his mid-thigh. It was very different from what he chose to wear, a fitted black shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans. All he could do was stare at him, unable to get any words to come out of his mouth. “Hello, anyone up there ?” The man’s voice was enough to break him out of his trance. “Oh...uh. Sorry...I...uh.”

Luckily for him, he seemed to enjoy his obvious embarrassment. Not even the poor lighting in the bar could hide the fact that he was blushing. “Well, as entertaining as watching you stutter, I’m going to get another drink.” It was when he started to turn away from him was when his brain decided to start working again. “It’s on me. I mean your drink since I spilled yours.” He turned around and looked at him with curiosity and suspicion. “You want to buy me a drink ?” If it was even possible, Ramon’s face turned redder. “Yes.” “Why ?” 

It was a good thing he was drunk, or he would have never said what he said next. “Because your beautiful and I can use that as an excuse to talk to you longer.” A light blush spread across the man’s face. “Well, in that case, follow me.”

Later that night he found out the man’s name was Andrew Perez.

***BACK TO THE PRESENT***

To this day, he hadn’t been able to make Andrew blush again. Which was completely unfair as it was so easy for him to make Ramon blush. He was just so good with words, unlike himself. The more he thought about it, the more determined he was to make Andrew blush again.

***TIME SKIP***

He held Andrew in his arms, playing with little strands of his cotton candy-colored hair (Andrew switched the color when Ramon told him that his hair felt like cotton candy). It was a regular thing for them to do on late nights when they weren't working. They stared at the T.V screen as it was playing one of their favorite episodes of some T.V series. Ramon was dressed in simple pajama pants and a grey shirt, Andrew was in an oversized tee-shirt with a graphic image of a piece of watermelon and purple basketball shorts.

When it was so late that they were both about to fall asleep on the couch, he decided to call it a night and started to get up. Andrew protested, of course, arguing that he was too tired to walk to their bedroom and that Ramon should return to the couch. Though it was a tempting offer, he knew it would be bad for both of them if they did. He returned only to pick him up and carried him like he was a koala bear. He gently set him down on the bed who rolled on his back to watch Ramon look at him. It was just too cute to see Andrew so sleepy.

“You're adorable.” he said bluntly. He didn’t expect a reaction but was pleasantly surprised when Andrew’s face turned bright pink. He tried to hide his face in one of the pillows, but Ramon had already seen his face and there was no way in hell that he was going to let the opportunity to embarrass his boyfriend a little pass. “Are you...blushing ?” He asked, even though he knew the answer. “I am not.” Andrew denied. “Did I get the ever stoic, hardcore, total badass Andrew Perez to blush. “No.” “Then why are you covering your face ?” “I’m tired.”

Ramon wasn’t believing any of his excuses. He jumped on the bed, landing right next to Andrew, and took the pillow out of his hands. “You're just tired huh. So it’s not the fact that I said that you are super adorable.” He shook his head, but his blush was only getting worse. “And what if I said that I bet the rest of you is too,” Ramon whispered in his ear. Before Andrew had the chance to say anything, he was pulled on top of him. His face turned dark red, the blush starting to creep down his neck. “Are you sure you're not blushing ?” 

“Y-yes.” his voice cracked, he was still denying the obvious. He could have let it go, they were both aware that Andrew was a blushing mess. However, Ramon was determined to get his boyfriend to admit it. He pulled Andrew down for a kiss, one that apparently ended too early by Andrew’s liking given by the whine he gave when Ramon pulled away. “Are you going to tell me the truth now ?” When Andrew didn’t answer, he moved completely out of his reach. “Hey…” he tried to pull Ramon back onto the bed but was unsuccessful. 

“Nope, no kisses until you admit that you were blushing.” Andrew immediately caved “Fine, I was blushing. Happy. Now come back here.” Ramon smiled, he was delighted that he managed to not only make Andrew blush but also got him to admit it out loud. Ramon laid down on the bed and pulled Andrew back into his arms, kissing him lightly on the forehead. “I love you.” Andrew curled up against him “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might make a part 2 later on because I really like making blushy fiction. Also, please leave kudos


	3. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler Castro is a total nerd who is tasked to tutor Russell Montgomery, who is the complete opposite of him. At first he can't stand him, things change after spending the night in the library with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is particularly long. Hope ya'll like it.

Tyler Castro was one of the few people who liked school for reasons other than socializing with friends or participating in sports. He loved the classes, especially his advanced ones, which made him out to be a bit of a nerd. It also didn’t help that he wore thick black glasses and would often rant on about novels that he had recently read. Thankfully, he was able to avoid most of the usual harassment from other students with elaborate planning on how to navigate through the school. But some people were just impossible to avoid. 

To be specific, Russell Montgomery and his friends. They were the complete opposite of Tyler. While he fell into the academically gifted category, they were more into skipping classes and dressing like punk rock stars. From day one they seemed to hover around him for reasons unknown to him. It could be because it was convenient, his locker was right next to where they like to hang out in between classes. He had never really spoken to them, except Russell, but they only talked once.

***FLASHBACK***

It was Tyler's first day at Green Valley High. He got off the bus and went to look for his first hour that was in the library, the only problem is that he had no idea where it was. He eventually got directions from another student, telling him that there was a shortcut through the parking lot. Right as he came up next to the building, he saw a boy around his age smoking a cigarette next to a motorcycle that he assumed he owned. Tyler hated the smell of cigarettes, it was a disgusting habit and he had no problem pointing that out to anyone that did it. 

In retrospect, he should have minded his own business. Instead, he decided to tell the mysterious stranger exactly what he was thinking. “You know, those are really bad for you.” He turned towards Tyler, looking him up and down before responding. “So ?” Now that he was facing him, Tyler instantly regretted talking to him and wished he would have just kept his mouth shut as any sane person would have. The mystery man in front of him had dark red hair, grey eyes, and a couple piercings on his face and ears.

Very different from Tyler’s brown hair and dark brown eyes. Russell was also much taller than him, as well as more muscular. But it was too late to walk away now. “So, you shouldn’t do it. Unless you  _ like  _ lung cancer.” He expected the man to snap at him or to just ignore him, but he only smiled. Before the man could say anything, the faint sound of the bell went off. Tyler ran inside the building, not wanting to be late on the first day. Part of him wished he would have stayed even though it was likely that he just narrowly avoided a beating.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He learned his name a couple days later from another student. Two days after that, it seemed that Russell was everywhere. It was almost as if he was stalking him, but Tyler couldn’t think of a reason why he would. They never talked to each other again, despite seeing each other every day. If not in the hallway, then in his Psychology class.

***TIME SKIP***

Mrs.Harrison was his favorite teacher and he was her favorite student. He had her for three classes : Honors English IV (2nd Hour), Novels (4th Hour), and Psychology (7th Hour). So it was a little surprising when she asked him to stay after the bell. After the rest of the students exited the classroom, he walked up to her desk. “What did you want to talk to me about, Mrs.Harrison ?” “I was wondering if you could help me with one of my other students. He has fallen behind a bit and I think you’re the perfect person to help him catch up.”

“Sure, who’s the student ?” “Russell Montgomery,” Of course it was him. “I’m sure he’ll be delighted that you accepted. Would you be available to start tomorrow ?” Tyler hesitated. He didn’t know what he felt about tutoring Russell, but he didn’t want to refuse Mrs.Harrison when she was asking for his help. “Yes.” She smiled at him “You two can meet here after 7th hour, then go to the library. Thank you for your time, Mr.Castro.” He said his goodbyes to her and left the room.  _ What the hell did I just get myself into ? _

***TIME SKIP***

They didn’t speak to each other for the entire day. Not from lack of trying either, at least from his side. He never thought it would be so hard to find a person who has always been around him. If Tyler hadn’t seen him in Psychology class, he would have guessed that Russell wasn’t at school today.  _ Is he avoiding me ? _ Everyone started to leave the classroom, the only ones left were Russell, Mrs.Harrison, and himself. Russell was in the back of the room, only a couple of rows away from where he was currently sitting.

“Okay boys, introduce yourselves, then you can make your way to the library.” Tyler got up “Hi, I’m Tyler Castro. Mrs.Harrison told me that your name is Russell, right ?” He asked, even though he already knew that he was right, but it was the only conversation starter that he could think of. Russell nodded but stayed silent.  _ Huh, he didn’t really seem the silent type. _ “Great, now off you go.” They grabbed their stuff and exited the building, neither broke the silence until they got to the library.

“Okay, so where did you leave off ?” Russell didn’t answer him, only stared at him blankly.  _ Great, he was going to be that guy. _ “Hello, I asked you a question.” “I heard you.” Tyler crossed his arms. “Look, I’m trying to help you. So drop the ass-hat act or you can flunk Psychology.” Tyler was just about to grab his stuff and leave when Russell finally got his textbook out “Fine, the last thing I remember is…”

***TIME SKIP***

They spent four hours going over everything Russell had missed. It surprised him how much he actually enjoyed spending time with him. Turns out that he was a nice guy when he wasn’t busy being a douche. He also turned out to be a bit of a flirt, which he also shockingly found that he enjoyed. Things about Russell that first made him intimidating suddenly became attractive. He could now see how the whole “bad boy” thing was such a common interest. By the time they left the library, it was already closing time. 

They said their goodbyes to the librarian on their way out and thanked her for letting them stay so late. “Oh, it was no problem. It’s nice to see such a nice couple in here anyway.” Tyler’s face turned red “We ar-aren’t a couple, we’re just fr-friends.” He stuttered out. A moment later he wondered if Russell and he were even friends, they didn’t really know each other that well. This had been the longest time they were even in the same room as each other. But Russell didn’t correct him or seem fazed by his word use. 

That made Tyler happy for a reason he didn’t completely understand. He walked Russell to where he parked his motorcycle, the same one he had seen him next to when they first met. “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said. It was dark outside, the only lighting was a street lamp and the moon. “Yeah.” Russell put his helmet on. “We could continue tomorrow if you want. I mean if you’re free that is.” Tomorrow was Friday, most people were out with friends on Fridays. “I’m free tomorrow.” He smiled at Tyler, it made him feel butterflies. 

_ What is up with me ? I’ve only known him for a short while. Is it even possible to feel so close to a person I’ve just met ?  _ “Where’s your ride ?” “Oh, my sister is picking me up.” He looked at his watch “She’s a little late actually.” “I can give you a ride home instead if you want unless you want to wait for her.” He thought about it for a minute. He knew that Abby probably wasn’t even on her way, she had a habit of being late, but if Russell dropped him off she would have questions. Ones that he might not even have answers to yet. 

But he would also get to spend more time with him, that was definitely a pro. “Sure, that would be great. Just let me text her real quick.” he texted her that he was getting a ride from a friend, maybe that would keep her curiosity down a little. “Okay, ready to go. I live on Jefferson Street.” “Sweet, that’s only a couple neighborhoods away from my place.” He handed him an extra helmet.  _ Where did this come from ? Why does he even have an extra one with him ? _ He was about to ask Russell about it, but he decided against it. It wasn’t any of his business. 

Tyler had never been on a motorcycle before, so this was definitely going to be a new experience. Russell got on first, he sat behind him. When he moved the kickstand, the bike tilted, Tyler grabbed ahold of him tightly. Even without seeing his face, he could tell that he was smirking, but he still held on to him as tightly as possible.

***TIME SKIP***

“Thank you, for giving me a ride. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, same time and place ?” Russell nodded and waved goodbye, then drove off into the darkness. As soon as he opened the door, Abby was in his face with questions. “Who was that ?” He sighed and put his backpack down next to the door, looks like the text didn’t do much for him after all. “I already told you, a friend.” “None of your friends drive motorcycles, at least none of them that I’ve met.” “You haven’t met him.” She rolled her eyes “Yeah, I knew that already. Give me details, little brother.” 

“I’m going to bed, it’s late.” He said in an attempt to change the subject, but it quickly backfired. “Do you  _ like _ this new friend of yours.” She said like in a way that told him that she meant it in the more than friends kind of way. “Goodnight, Abby.” Her eyes went wide as though he answered her question, but in a way, he kind of did by trying to avoid it. “You do ! What’s his name ? Is he nice ? Wait, more importantly, is he hot ?!”

***TIME SKIP***

Russell texted him that he would be a little late today, which wasn’t really an issue, but it did make him question how in the world did he get his number ?”  _ Maybe Mrs.Harrison gave it to him ? _ He also didn’t understand why he would be late, they both had the same 7th hour so it would make sense if they walked there together. It only made sense when he didn’t see Russell at school, not even in 7th hour so it wasn’t just him avoiding him ( decided that was why Russell had been impossible to find ) again. 

He walked to the library, then got his phone out to text Russell, whose number was now saved on his phone. He felt a mixture of excitement and anxiety when he thought about being alone with him again.  _ It’s only a study session, nothing more.  _ He told himself, but he couldn’t help but feel like it was more. To his surprise, Russell was standing right next to the library and he wasn’t alone. Two of the boys that he usually saw when he got his books out of his locker were also with him. 

The one on Russell’s left said something and then they began to laugh, all except Russell who only looked embarrassed. “You know that the only way you're going to pass the class is if you show up to it,” he shouted, getting their attention. The one that had been on Russell’s left moved forward, towards where Tyler was standing. He had the same muscled build that Russell had, but his hair was longer and a neon shade of blue. “Wow, Rus. You sure know how to pick them.” He said, looking at him.

Before Tyler had the chance to ask what that meant, Russell pushed past him and stood in front of him, preventing him from getting any closer. “Shut up, James.”  _ Okay, now I have the blue one’s name.  _ James held his hands up in surrender, but the smirk on his face stayed. “Just saying.” He moved his head to the side to look at him again “See you later, pretty boy.” Russell grabbed his arm and pulled him to the entrance to the library. “What was he talking about ?” He asked as soon as they were inside the mostly abandoned library. 

“It’s nothing, he was just joking around.” Tyler didn’t believe that for a second and he could tell that Russell didn’t either. But his tone told him that he wasn’t going to say anything more about it, so he let it go...for now. “Okay. Let’s get back to work then, we’ll start where we left off last night.”

***TIME SKIP***

Two hours in, Russell completely lost interest in studying. “You want to get out of here and grab something to eat.” He offered, Tyler nodded “Yes, I’m starving.” Russell drove them to a nearby fast food place. Tyler ordered chicken nuggets, Russell got a double cheeseburger. They sat at a metal table that was connected to the building. “Thanks for the food,” he said as he took another chicken nugget out of the small paper box. “No problem.” After a few more bites of food, he finally had built up enough courage to ask more about what happened outside of the library. 

He was never good at letting things go. “What was James talking about earlier ?” Russell froze, it was obvious that he was hoping that he would forget about it. “It was nothing. Let it go, please.” If only Tyler could, but he wanted to know why it was affecting Russell so much. And to be honest, he wanted to know if it was because Russell liked him or if it was because Russell was embarrassed by him. “Do you like me ? I mean really  _ like  _ me ?” Before Russell could even react to his question, the same guys he had seen earlier walked up to their table.

“Thought that was you, Russ. Sorry if I’m interrupting.” James said though he looked more smug than apologetic. “You weren’t interrupting, we were just leaving.” Russell picked up his bag, then signaled Tyler to do the same. He didn’t know what was up with James and him, but he could tell it wasn’t good. Plus, they still needed to finish their conversations and Tyler didn’t feel like having an audience. “Stay,” James said as he sat down next to Tyler, cornering him.“I want to get to know your new  _ friend _ .” 

He didn’t like how James was acting, especially how he said friend, as if there was a double meaning. “We really got to go, another time maybe.” Russell stood over James, silently telling him to let Tyler go. “You’re no fun. Don’t you know it’s rude not to share.” he moved closer to him, to close. “Back off, now !” Russell growled, he looked like he wanted to rip James in half. Tyler didn’t wait for a fight to break out, which is what would have happened, and he jumped out of the seat. He grabbed his backpack and followed Russell to his bike. 

Even as they drove away, he could still feel Jame’s looking at him.

***TIME SKIP***

“What the hell was that !” he yelled at Russell, who was leaning against his motorcycle in the school parking lot. “Don’t worry about it, it was nothing.” He might of let Russell get away with that lie once, but this had gone too far. “That’s bullshit and you know it ! You looked like you wanted to kill that guy !” Russell looked away from him and down to the ground. “What is going on with you and James ? The truth this time.” There was a pause, Tyler never wished more than that moment that he could read his mind. 

“It was-” He shoved the helmet into his arms before he could finish the lie he was about to tell. “I’m going home. When you decide to stop lying to me, you know where to find me.” As he walked away, part of him hoped Russell would stop him, but he didn’t.

***TIME SKIP***

There was a soft knock on his door, but he didn’t say anything. “Tyler, you got to leave your room sometime.” he buried his face into the pillow. “Okay, that’s it. I’m coming in.” Tyler groaned in protest, but Abby was never one to give up. “So, what’s put you in such a sour mood ?” He remained silent. “Or is it a who ? Was it that boy that you were with yesterday and the day before ?” Tyler nodded, there was really no point in lying to her. “You want to talk about it, I might be able to help.”

He didn’t know how she could, but maybe getting a second opinion is a good idea, so he told her everything. He told her about meeting Russell for the first time, when he was told that he was now going to be his tutor, how they bonded those first couple hours in the library, when James first made his appearance, the little incident with James and how Russell got so angry when James got to close, the fight that him and Russell had before he stormed off. It all just poured out of him. “I’m just being stupid. I’ve only really known him for like two days.” 

“You’ve always been quick to care about someone. That doesn’t make you stupid, it makes you a good person.” She hugged him “But you're also very,  _ very _ , dense.” He pulled away and looked at her with a confused expression.  _ Wait, what ? _ She laughed at him. “Oh come on, it’s obvious. He is totally into you. The way you described him getting all protective of you when that guy was hitting on you. Also sounds like this James is just trying to get to him, through you.” The moment it was said out loud, he knew that it was true. Everything made sense now. 

The way Russell acted around him since their first conversation, the comments that James made, the enjoyment he showed when he was close to him.“Crap. I totally flipped out on him. I was a total ass-hat.” He buried his face in his hands, she patted his back and stood up. “Well, I guess you have the rest of the weekend to think of a way to apologize.” “Thank you, I don’t know what would I do without you.” “You would be single forever, my oblivious little brother.” She managed to get out of the room just in time to miss the pillow Tyler threw at her.

***TIME SKIP***

He waited by his locker, expecting Russell to show up any minute, but he didn’t show.  _ Guess he’s avoiding me again.  _ Russell’s absence worried him further after a short conversation with Mrs.Harrison. “Mr.Castro, Is everything okay with you and Mr.Wilson ?” His heart felt heavy with guilt. “Yes,” he lied “Why do you ask ?” “He told me earlier today that he won’t be needing you to tutor him anymore. I have to say that I’m a little surprised, he had requested you as a tutor after all.” That just made him feel so much worse.

He had to find Russell and apologize as soon as possible before it was too late.

***TIME SKIP***

Despite Tyler’s nerdy looks and small size, he was pretty fast when he wanted to be. Right after the bell rang, he bolted to the parking lot and stood by Russell’s bike (he parks in the same place every time).  _ No way to avoid me now. _ It didn’t take long for Russell to get there. “You’ve been avoiding me.” Russell jumped a little when he heard his voice, he hadn’t seen him standing there. “So ?” He felt a wave of déjà vu go over him. The situation was so similar to when they first met, same place, same words.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of things, especially when it was clear that you didn’t want to talk about it.” Russell’s body language shifted a little, less defensive, but he didn’t say anything. He waited for a reaction, either he would accept his apology and they would be good or he would brush him off and probably never speak again. “So, are we okay ?” he asked, anxiety evident in his voice. “No.” Tyler won’t lie, his heart was crushed when Russell said that to him. He was about to walk away, he didn’t want to break down in front of him. 

“But maybe after you buy me lunch, then we can call it even.” Tyler shoved him “You  asshole , that was so mean.” Russell laughed at him, eventually, Tyler was also laughing. He handed Tyler his spare helmet “Same place as last time ?” “Sure.”

***TIME SKIP***

They didn’t stay by the restaurant this time, instead, Russell took him to a park that was nearby.  _ More private _ . “You know, you never answered my question.” “Which one ?” Tyler moved closer to him “Do you like me ?” The irrational part of him expected Russell to tell him that he only thought of him as a friend, or he would be offended by the question and brush him off. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Russell closed the distance between them and kissed him. It seemed to last forever, part of him wanted it to. 

Russell slowly pulled away, but he still had his hands on Tyler’s sides. “Does that answer your question ?” Tyler nodded “Yeah, but you really need to work on using your words.” Russell laughed at him.

***TWO WEEKS LATER***

“So, what was the deal with James ?” They were both sitting in the back of the library on one of the couches, which had become their hangout spot after school. “James likes hitting on other people’s boyfriends. He knew that I liked you and thought that you and I were a thing when you started tutoring me.” “Ah, so you were jealous.” “I was not jealous. I just didn’t want him to talk to you or be anywhere near you.” “That’s what being jealous basically means.” “Whatever, either way, he can’t have you. You’re mine.” 

He moved closer to Tyler and wrapped his arms around him. “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos if you like this ; )


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua goes shopping with his boyfriend to get some alone time with him. He gets bored at the store and tries to make himself useful.

Joshua hated grocery shopping, but he did enjoy spending time with his boyfriend. He usually would find some excuse to avoid it, so Grayson was surprised when he quickly agreed to go with him. To be fair, Grayson was impossible to shop with. He took so long for what should be quick stops. But it had been too long since they have had any kind of alone time together, they were still adjusting to the new baby in the house. 

They named her Allison, after Grayson’s grandmother who raised him after his parents died. Both had decided they wanted to start a family of their own and adopted her right after she was released from the hospital. He got his sister, Jamie, to babysit her while they were out. Joshua followed him around, pushing the cart, and tried to make some conversation. “I thought we were just grabbing a few things, our cart is almost full.”

He picked up another item off of the shelf and dropped it into the cart. “JJ texted and asked if we could grab a few things for her.” A couple more minutes of pushing the cart, he was starting to get bored. They still had an hour left before they needed to be home, maybe if they finished early they could grab something to eat. “How about you give me some of the list, it’ll go faster if we split up.” Grayson tore off part of the list and handed it to him.

It didn’t take him long to get everything, he would have gotten done sooner if he hadn’t gotten distracted by a soccer mom and her super cute baby. She looked just like Allison, but then again most babies looked the same. He found Grayson in the frozen food section and put the items that he had picked up into the cart. “Okay, I’m done with what you gave me. What about you ?” “Yeah, I’m done…” Joshua rejoiced, finally, they had been there for the last two hours. “...with half of it.” “Why must you be so cruel to me ?”


	5. Advantages & Disadvantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese talks about how it is to be in a relationship with a major height difference with Henri.

There are many advantages and disadvantages to having a height difference in a relationship. These reasons could not be better explained by anyone other than Reese.

Advantage: Henri looks adorable wearing Reese’s hoodie, which goes down all the way down to his knees.

Disadvantage: Reese’s hoodies always go missing because Henri finds them more comfortable than his own hoodies.

Advantage: Reese can hold Henri while they watch T.V together, it isn’t rare for Henri to fall asleep in the process.

Disadvantage: Henri moves in his sleep and makes it extremely difficult to get him to their bedroom without waking him.

Advantage: Reese can keep objects away from Henri simply by holding them over his head, he admits it’s entertaining to watch him jump for it.

Disadvantage: Henri is vicious and will not hesitate to resort to violence, such as kicking him in the shin or launching himself off of furniture, to get the object.

Advantage: Reese can grab stuff off of high shelves for Henri, which Reese loves doing.

Disadvantage: If Reese teases Henri about this, it may result in Henri waiting until Reese is asleep and pouring a cup of cold water on him from a great height while yelling “WHO’S THE TALL ONE NOW, FUCKER !”

But Reese wouldn’t have him any other way. He loves him for the way Henri is, including all of his little flaws.


	6. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atticus and Kailum get stuck at Kailum’s house because of the weather. While Kailum is happy that Atticus gets to stay longer, Atticus gets freaked out because he is astraphobic and has yet to tell his boyfriend.

Atticus could feel his phone vibrating through his backpack on the other side of the bed. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. “Who is it ?” Kailum asked he paused the T.V. “It’s my mom, I’ll be right back.” He stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. “Mom, what’s going on ?” “You're going to have to stay the night at Kailum’s house.” “What ? Why ?” “A big storm is about to hit here, it’s too dangerous to be on the street.” There was a small pause, his mother was giving him time to process what she said.

“It shouldn’t be too bad where you’re at, though, mostly rain. I’ll pick you up first thing in the morning, okay ?” “Okay.” “Love you, be safe.” “Love you too.” “You two better behave yourselves while you’re there.” She said before he hung up the phone. He laughed and appreciated that she was trying to make him feel better about the situation. Not only was there a storm heading their way, but this was also going to be the first time he has spent the night at Kailum’s house without parent supervision. 

The only reason his mother even let him come over was because they had a school project and it was too noisy at his house with all of his little sister’s friends over. This would be a good thing if he wasn’t keeping a secret from Kailum, one that he didn’t feel like sharing. But it looks like he wasn’t going to have much of a choice. Atticus is astraphobic, which means he is super afraid of storms. Only his parents and sister knew. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kailum with his secret, it was just really embarrassing to talk about.

“Hey, is everything alright ?” Kailum poked his head out of the door and into the hallway. “Yeah,” he lied “Is it okay if I stay the night ? A big storm is about to hit them and-” “Sleepover !” Sometimes he forgot his boyfriend was a child in a man's body. _ Maybe I can get through this without him noticing. _

***TIME SKIP***

He had been wrong. So, very, very, wrong. They had finished up their project about an hour ago and now they were binge-watching Doctor Who. Despite his efforts on trying to focus on the sound of the T.V, he could clearly hear the sound of thunder. He buried himself under the covers of the bed to hide his shaking from Kailum, who was laying down right next to him. It was a miracle that he hadn’t noticed, but then again he was basically half asleep. _ It’s fine, everything’s fine, it’ll pass soon. _As soon as he got some control over himself, he curled up against Kailum.

He always had a calming effect on Atticus. Kailum must have been just awake enough to sense this because he wrapped his arms around him and held him close. _ Much better _. He was no longer focused on the storm, but instead on how warm Kailum was and how he smelled like peppermint. It was so peaceful, he was almost asleep. That was until a loud crack of thunder went off, the whole house vibrated from the shock waves. The power went out and all there was left was darkness.

***POV CHANGE***

The sound of a body dropping onto the floor was enough to wake Kailum up. It took him a moment to break out of his sleepy haze and realize that Atticus was the one who was on the floor. The last thing he could remember before falling asleep was Atticus and he curled up against each other. _ How did he fall off the bed ? _ The T.V was off, he might have thought that Atticus turned it off, but so was the hallway light. _ The storm must have knocked the power out. _ “Atticus, are you okay ?” he said, his voice was still a little rough from just waking up.

When he didn’t answer him, he grabbed his phone off of the nightstand that was next to his side on the bed. He shined the light on where Atticus should have been, but he wasn’t there. To his shock and horror, he found him rolled up into a ball on the other side of the room. “Atticus !” He jumped off the bed and knelt next to him. “What’s wrong ? Are you hurt ?” He was silent other than the sound of his heavy breathing. _ Is he having a panic attack ? _ He put his and on Atticus’ shoulder “Hey, look at me.” he said softly. 

Atticus lifted his head and turned towards him, he looked absolutely terrified. “Tell me what’s wrong,” he repeated. “Th-the st-storm.” _ Oh. _Atticus was scared of the storm, most likely of the thunder and lightning. He had heard of people having an extreme fear of stuff like that, but he had never seen someone experiencing it. He almost wanted to tell Atticus off for not telling him about it, he should have known that the storm that had been coming their way would make him feel this way. 

They could have planned ahead and tried to make him feel as safe as they could until it passed. But this was not the time or the place. Right now he needs to get Atticus off of the floor and calm him down before he hyperventilates and passes out. “Alright, how about we go back to the bed and we can wait it out there together ? Does that sound good ?” He nodded. He tried to help him up, but at that exact moment an especially loud thunder strike went off. It must have been close to them. Atticus threw himself at Kailum, instantly burying his head into his neck. 

He held onto him tightly, making sure not to drop him. He carried him to the bed and wrapped them both in the blanket. “You’re safe,” he told Atticus as he stroked his hair in an attempt to comfort him. It took some time, but he finally managed to get him to stop shaking and his breathing went back to normal. It took him a little more time to realize that it was because he fell asleep. He didn’t have the heart to let him go just yet, so he decided to do the same.

***TIME SKIP & POV CHANGE***

He woke up in Kailum’s arms. It was still early, he could tell by the fact the sun was barely up yet. Kailum must have sensed his awareness because as soon as he moved, he held onto him tighter “Morning.” Atticus turned to face him, then kissed him softly. “Morning.” They sat in sleepy silence for a moment longer. “So, your astraphobic.” Atticus was a little surprised that he knew the term for it, not many people did. “I googled it.” “Oh.” “Why didn’t you tell me ?” 

“I was embarrassed about it, I’m still embarrassed about it too be honest. Plus, some people don’t even believe in it and I wasn’t sure you-” “...were one of those people ?” He nodded. Kailum pushed a strand of his hair out of his face “There isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. Besides, you know you can tell me anything. I’m judgment-free, remember.” Atticus moved closer to him, hiding his face in Kailum’s chest “I know, I should have told you.” Kailum kissed the top of his head “Well, it’s still really early. How about we go back to sleep ?” 

Atticus hummed in agreement. “I’ll take that as a yes.” They drifted off once again in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked this.


	7. College Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan gets dragged to a party by his best friend, only to be ditched in favor for a girl. He also happens to bump into his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off an old fanfiction (PJO One-Shots) I wrote, but it's still pretty good with original characters.

“Bryan, please,” Matt begged him. He glared at him, all of his pleading was making it impossible to concentrate on his homework. “I’m not going to a party, I have homework to do.” Matt took the textbook out of his hands. “This isn’t even due for two more days !” He tried to take the textbook back but Matt kept it just out of his reach. “My answer is still no.” Curse Matt and his tallness. “Diana is making me go, so you're coming to.” He sighed in defeat, he knew that Matt wasn’t going to leave him alone until he agreed to go. “Fine, what time should I be there ?” He handed back the textbook “10:30. I’m driving.”

***TIME SKIP***

Bryan stepped into the sorority house, the building was covered in shades of white and red streamers and other decor. It was that time in February where people had their decorations up for Valentine’s already. He could hear the music from outside, it was even louder when he got to the dance floor. All of the main lighting was off, all remaining was some neon spotlights. To be brief, he instantly regretted letting Matt convince him to come. 

He tried to turn around and leave, but he was stopped before he could get far. “Nope, too late to back out now.” Matt grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him through the crowd. He noticed there were lots of people holding white or pink cups, he wondered what was inside of them. Matt stopped moving, they finally found Diana. She noticed them right away “There you are,” she said to Matt. Before Matt could say anything, she turned to him “Hey, Bryan.”

Both of them stayed silent, still processing Diana’s new look. She was wearing a long-sleeve white crop top with a high waist black leather skirt and dark red ankle boots. It was strikingly similar to how to other sorority girls dressed during these kinds of parties. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." He knew that was a lie. Matt was crazy for her and she knew it. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world !” Matt yelled over the music, she smiled at him. 

He rolled his eyes, they were so mad for each other but neither would do anything about it.  _ God, straight people. _ “What do the cups mean ?” he asked, pointing at the pink cup in her hand. “Ah, you catch on quick. Pink is for beer, white is for those who want something else. Take one, enjoy the party.” she handed him a white cup. Matt looked at her strangely, then back at him. “Yeah, but-” “Hey, we’re going to go dance,” Diana yelled before Matt could finish what he was trying to tell him. 

Before he could even say “What ?” she dragged him away.  _ Great _ . He stood next to a table of cups, half pink and half white. Well, she did tell him to have fun. He grabbed a white one. It didn’t taste like alcohol, it was more like fruit punch, so Diana hadn’t lied to him.  _ What’s the worst thing that could happen ? _ He got an answer a couple of sips later. It might not have been beer, but it definitely wasn’t fruit punch. 

His mind began to feel fuzzy, not like it would feel if he was drunk, but something was up.  _ I need to find Matt, NOW ! _ Before he even moved, someone bumped into him. Not just anyone either, Alex Holden. Bryan has had a crush on him ever since the first day of school. He had walked into the wrong classroom and Alex had been the one to get him out before anyone noticed. So basically, he was Bryan’s hero. They became friends after the incident, but he never could muster enough courage to try for more. 

He was also aware that this made him a little bit of a hypocrite when it came to Matt and Diana’s relationship, but that wasn’t really important at the moment. “Oh, sorry about that. Oh, hey Bryan.” Alex smiled brightly at him. Bryan had a sudden appreciation for the lack of lighting as a blush spread across his face. “It’s okay, it’s hard to see anything.” Alex looked around as if expecting to see someone else “Are you here alone ?” Bryan rolled his eyes just at the thought. “Well, I was here with Matt, but he went off to dance with Diana.”

Alex’s smile turned from innocent to confident. His sister had sent him this way to get them drinks, but this was more important. “You wanna dance with me ?” Bryan was speechless. Is this how Matt felt when Diana pulled him away ? “Uh, su-sure.” Bryan took one last drink of the punch, completely forgetting about trying to find his friend to take him home or the weird effects he was starting to feel. Alex grabbed his hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

***POV CHANGE***

Alex finally had his chance. He never expected to see Bryan at a party, especially one like this, he just wasn’t that type of guy. So he was thrilled when he bumped into him, quite literally. He had developed feelings for him the day he met him. It must have been fate for them to meet, what were the chances of him walking into the wrong classroom, one that Alex had been in. He snuck the poor man out of there before anyone noticed, the act of kindness bought[ Bryan’s friendship. 

He tried to flirt with him, but he remained oblivious to his advances. He even heard a rumor about him liking another boy, Darius Jackson, so it was difficult to remain hopeful. It shocked him to see Bryan drinking out of a white cup. Sure, it wasn’t beer, but it definitely wasn’t healthy for him to drink it too fast. Rutherford’s sorority girls were famous for their “special” punch that was made by some of the chemistry majors. 

It basically made your whole body feel numb, and since there was no hangover, it was pretty popular. He watched Bryan down the last of it as he pulled him to the dance floor. _Is he crazy ?! _But the drink appeared to agree with Bryan. He was more relaxed, his movements more fluid. Alex was going to keep an eye on him either way, he didn’t want Bryan passing out randomly with all these people around him. 

It was likely that he didn’t even know what he drank, Bryan wasn’t exactly known for his knowledge of college parties. They danced for a little while, neither of them tried to speak to the other. It would have been pointless anyway, they were close to one of the speakers making it near impossible to hear one another. Alex only began to really worry when Bryan’s movements got sluggish. “I think you drank too fast !” he yelled over the music. 

Bryan nodded, his face turned an unnatural shade of white “I think…” he slumped over before he could finish the thought. He was lucky Alex caught him before he hit the floor. He carried Bryan into one of the few unoccupied rooms, which was difficult to find. Thank god he was so light otherwise it would have made carrying him up the stairs strenuous, he made a mental note to get him to eat something after this. 

He placed Bryan on the couch, he wasn’t comfortable with putting him in a stranger's bed. It surprised him when Bryan tried to hold onto him after he was laid down, part of him wanted to believe it was because Bryan wanted him to stay with him. But he knew it was unlikely that Bryan was even aware of who he was, the drug was very strong and it wasn’t like he had a tolerance. He took his phone out of his pocket, good thing he had Matt’s number.

***POV CHANGE***

“I’m going to call Matt to take you home, okay ?” All he could do was nod, showing Alex that he understood him.  _ Uggh _ . He should have never taken that drink.  _ I’m going to kill Diana, or Matt, or both.  _ Alex moved away from him, talking to what he guessed was Matt on the phone. He could hear parts of the conversation "Diana, I thought this was Matt's number." "...he's really out of it, can you or Matt..." "It's okay, I'll take him." Alex hung up. 

Bryan looked up at him, curious about what was going on. "Well, both Matt and Diana are out of commission for the night. Apparently, you weren't the only one who drank too fast." He let out a huff of amusement. "Do you think you can walk on your own or do you need help ?" He stood up. "I got this." He took a shaky step but immediately started to fall again. "Okay, I don't get this." Alex laughed and moved back next to him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and helped steady him 

"It's okay, I got you." This confronted Bryan, he tried to make it easier on Alex by keeping up with him. They weaved through the building, trying not to bump into anyone. With some success, they made it to Alex’s car in one piece. Damn, college parties are crazy. Alex gently placed him in the back of the car and buckled him up, it was probably half an hour later before they got to his dorm. Good thing Bryan had the key in his pocket, otherwise they would have been locked out. "Which bed is yo...never mind." 

Bryan was placed on the queen-sized bed with a large, fluffy black blanket on it. (Matt's had a Superman cover. Next Christmas, he would get Bryan a Batman cover.) "There you go, I guess I'll just let myself out. Unless you need anything ?" He shook his head, he didn’t want to make Alex do more for him than he already had. Alex seemed almost disappointed by his answer, it was probably just his imagination or maybe the drink was still messing with his perception. 

“Okay then, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” He started to walk to the door. “Wait, Alex.” he paused, then turned to face Bryan again. “Thank you, for bringing me home and everything.” This time there was no poor lighting to hide his blush. “You’re welcome, now get some sleep.” He walked away, he was gone. Bryan couldn’t help but feel like he should have said something more, but he didn’t have to think about it for too long. The second his head hit the pillow, sleep took its hold on him.

***TIME SKIP***

He sat down at one of the tables, sipping on a coffee that Matt had given him as an apology for ditching him and not warning him about the drink. He wasn’t really angry at him, it had been really Diana who should have told him, and he had seemed genuinely sorry about the entire thing. But that didn’t mean he was going to tell Matt that, no fun letting him know he was off the hook when he could use him for revenge on Diana later. 

It wasn’t a surprise for Bryan to see Alex sitting a couple of tables in front of him, he sat there every day with his sister, chatting with her. He was still grateful that it was Alec who helped him in his vulnerable state, it could have gotten very bad if it had been someone else. Maybe he could thank him again by offering to get him some breakfast. He got up and started to walk to his table, Alex had his back to him so he hadn’t noticed him yet. 

Bryan hesitated when he realized that he was about to interrupt a conversation he wasn't supposed to hear, the look on Alex’s sister's face gave it away. He was about to back away, but she signaled him to stay put. Part of him wanted to ignore her and walk away before Alex had the chance to catch him eavesdropping, but the other part of him was too curious to leave now.

***POV CHANGE***

Alex decided to spend his breakfast time unloading all of his frustrations onto his sister, Miya. They always ate together when they had the time, often exchanging advice. Miya was the only one who knew about his crush on Bryan ( In reality, it was only Bryan who was unaware ) so he would update her on all his frustrations concerning him. "He looked all adorable and calm. I wanted to kiss him right there." Miya sipped her coffee "But you didn't."

"No, that would have been wrong. He wasn't exactly in his right state of mind at the time, and he doesn’t even like me that way.” She rolled her eyes “I’m certain you’re wrong about that part.” Alex paused, questioning whether his sister had real Intel or if she was just going off on a hunch. “What makes you say that ? What have you heard ?” “First of all, Diana told me, not that she really had to though because it is painfully obvious how you two feel about each other. Secondly, he’s right behind you and is as red as a tomato.”

He stared at her, horrified, then slowly turned around. Bryan was standing right behind him, frozen. Miya had been right about his face being the color of a tomato, he looked equally terrified about the situation that they were now going to have to deal with. “Oh..god, how long have you...did you hear...oh god.” He took a deep breath, there was no use asking a million questions all at once. “How much of that did you hear ?” “All of it,” Bryan admitted, he was still processing what just happened. 

“Bryan, I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I understand if you don’t feel the same way-” “How long ?” Alex understood what he asking “Since the first day I met you.” Bryan nodded “Me too.” His face lit up “Really, you like me to ?” “Yeah.” “Okay, that’s good.” There was a long moment of silence “So…now what ?” “Just kiss already !” A girl shouted from another table. He hadn’t noticed until now that the entire courtyard was completely focused on them, but he didn’t care at the moment. 

All that he cared about was that his long-time crush liked him back, so he decided to take the strangers advice and do what he should have done a long time ago. Alex leaned forward and kissed him. He was so happy, he almost didn’t notice people clapping.

***POV CHANGE***

They pulled away from each other to catch their breath.  _ That was AMAZING !  _ “So are we now…” “Boyfriends ? Yes.” Alex confirmed. “Great.” “It’s about time !” Bryan recognized that voice. “You planned this, all of it. I don’t know how, but you did.” He told Diana, who was now standing in front of them. She smiled “I had a little help, but yes. I set you two up, it wasn’t like the two of you were going to actually talk about your feelings like adults any other way. Alex looked back at Miya “Were you in on it ?” 

“Of course. Diana filled me in on her little plan. She knew that if she invited Matt, he would bring Bryan. All I had to do was make sure you were there and that you would be there when he got dosed.” “I knew it was you that drugged me !” Bryan stated. “I didn’t think you’d down the whole freakin thing in two minutes. It was a low dose, all it was going to do was loosen you up a little.” “Still, not cool.” “We knew Alex would watch over you, and we had a couple of friends checking on you just in case he wasn’t. You were safe the entire time.” Miya informed him. 

“I can’t believe this,” Alex said, still a little shocked about the whole thing. “ Believe it, little brother. Now you better get moving, we all know how Diana’s sorority sisters react to new couples on campus so close to Valentine’s day. Neither had thought about that, but now that she pointed it out, they started to notice a couple of girls that they had seen at the party starting to inch closer to them.  _ Crap.  _ “Well, that’s our cue to run.” Alex grabbed his hand and started to run, pulling him along. Even when they got to a safe distance, he didn’t let go. He was good with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like this


	8. Surprise !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes Xander to the first place they met, a school playground, for their 5 year anniversary..

Xander has never been more relieved to get off work early, even if it was only by a few hours. Today was his anniversary and he wanted to be with his husband. They have been married for 5 years now, but it seemed longer. He met Jake when he was 12 years old and they have been together ever since. Their friends went on and on about how perfect their relationship seemed, which made him a bit proud of himself and Jake. He was aware that Jake probably had something planned, it was the main reason he was so happy to get off early. Xander hated surprises.

He wondered if he should text Jake that he was coming home early, but he didn’t want to give him time to hide whatever he was planning. He decided to only give him a quick, vague text when he got into his car. “Hey, coming home early. See ya soon.” Right when the text was sent, he caught movement in his car mirror.  _ There is someone in the car with me _ . He slowly moved his hand to the handle of the car door, he didn’t want to tip the intruder that he was aware of his presence. It would be stupid to confront the person when he wasn’t sure if they were armed or not. 

He must have moved too fast or maybe they saw his facial expression in the mirror. They grabbed his arm and held on tight, preventing him from getting out of the car. “Xander, it’s me !” He recognized that voice. That was the voice of his husband. His soon-to-be-murdered-for-scaring-the-living shit-out-of-him husband. “Jesus, Jake. Are you trying to give me a heart attack ?!” “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” “What the hell are you doing here ?” “This was supposed to be part of your surprise.” 

“You hiding in the back of my car like a horror film character was part of my surprise ?” “You weren’t supposed to come down for another hour ! I thought you were one of your co-workers and I didn’t want to take the chance for one of them telling you I was down here, so I hid. What are  _ you  _ doing here ?” “My boss let me go early.” “Why didn’t you text ?” Xander was just about to say that he did, but the sound of Jake’s phone beat him to it. “Oh, you did,” Jake said, looking embarrassed. “Yeah, so what now ?” “Now I take you to the mystery location.” 

“And where is that ?” Jake rolled his eyes “It wouldn’t be a mystery if I told you where ?” “Won’t I figure it out on the way there, it’s not like our windows are blacked out ?” Jake hadn’t thought about that, but it was an easy fix. “Give me your tie.” Xander realized what he was going to do “Really, you're going to blindfold me ?” “Hey, your the one who pointed it out that you could see. This is your own doing.” “Fine.” He handed his tie over, it was put over his eyes. “Can you see anything ?” “No.” He lied. He could still see a sliver of light. 

Jake must have noticed, because he adjusted to tie one more time, effectively blocking out his vision. “No peeking.” 

***TIME SKIP***

He tried to listen to where they were going, but without his sight it was useless. His mind began to guess different places.  _ Our favorite restaurant ? Maybe that new aquarium that opened last week ?  _ “We’re here.” The makeshift blindfold was taken off, but it still took him a moment to adjust to the brightness. “Surprise !” _ Definitely not what I was suspecting _ . “You took me to a school ?” He was really confused. “Not just any school, this is where we used to go.” Xander looked at him for more information. “Where we first met,” Oh. “There’s more, follow me.” 

He grabbed Xander’s forearm and pulled him along. He stopped when they reached the gate that leads into the playground “It’s locked, we should probably go.” Xander was not comfortable trespassing onto a playground, even if it was a sweet idea for Jake to bring him here. Jake pulled a silver-colored key out of his pocket and unlocked the gate “Where did you get that ?” “Amanda used to work here as a summer school teacher, she never got rid of the key they gave her.” He followed him inside the playground. 

It was different than how he remembered it, most of the equipment looked brand new. Jake climbed onto one of the play zone structures “Catch me if you can !” he disappeared into the brightly colored tube. They were definitely too old for this, he could barely move while trying to chase Jake through the tubes. He gave up when he got stuck in the climbing frame “Help !” Jake jumped out of the tubes and landed right in front of him. It only took him a moment to realize that Xander was stuck, he then started laughing so hard that he literally fell onto the ground.

“This is your fault.” He said, pouting a little. “How is it my fault that you got stuck ?” “You enticed me into this death trap.” His wording only made Jake laugh harder. “Now come and get me out of this thing.” He watched a figurative lightbulb light up over Jakes’s head.  _ Well, this isn't good.  _ “Hm, I don’t know. I like you like this, all helpless and squirmy.” “Jake, get me out of his thing !” His face was bright red from his efforts on trying to get out (the look that his husband was giving him wasn’t doing him any favors either). “Fine, fine I’m coming.” 

Jake decided to take pity on him, at least for now. He managed to pull Xander out, causing him to fall on top of Jake. “Sorry.” He got up and helped Jake up as well. It looked like Jake was about to accept his apology, but paused. He had an idea. Before Xander could question him, he ran away from him and climbed onto the monkey bars. “What are you doing now ?” He asked Jake, who was now hanging upside down. The bars were high enough to where he didn’t touch the ground, but still low enough to where they couldn’t be face to face. 

“Trying to kiss you spiderman style.” He hadn’t realized the height difference would be so great, but he was sure he could convince Xander to meet him halfway. “You’re going to fall.” He could feel his blood rushing to his head, if he didn’t get down in a few minutes Xander would be right. “Shut up and kiss me, asshole, I’m getting lightheaded.” That got a small laugh from his fiance. “Hey, you owe me for helping you out of the “death trap” as you called it.” Xander rolled his eyes. He got down on his knees and kissed him. 

After he pulled away, Jake got down from the monkey bars. It was getting time to go, they were both getting hungry. “Thank you, Jake. This was amazing.” Jake kissed him on the cheek “You’re welcome, now let's go home. I’m starving.”  _ (A/N: Jake was unaware that Xander had also planned something for their anniversary and it was waiting for him at home, but that’s a story for another time.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make a part 2 of this eventually. Please leave kudos if you like this.


	9. Wardrobe Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan tries a new look with the help of his friends and his sister. He is completely unaware of their side mission to show him off to his boyfriend.

Nathan knew what most people thought of him at school. People saw him as either the son of a politician or the bone thin kid who wears black a lot for a person who claims he’s not goth (because he’s not). However, just because he knew about it, didn’t mean he liked it. He knew it shouldn’t bother him what other people think, Lucas told him that enough, but it still did. Especially when he overheard another student talking about him. “I have no idea how he managed to get Lucas, I mean, have you seen him. He looks like a Dracula wannabe.”

In that moment, Nathan made a decision to try something different. Hey, if he didn’t like it, he could always go back to how things were and pretend none of this ever happened.

*****TIME SKIP*****

He knocked on the door of Emma’s apartment, he figured she would be the most likely to help him discreetly. But it was not Emma who opened the door, instead it was her roommate. “Ugh, what do _ you _want ?” “Hello to you too, Penny. I’m here to talk to Emma ?” Nathan said in a flat tone, he did not feel like putting up with her bitchiness. Before what was most likely going to be some snarky comment came out, Emma appeared behind her. “Hey, Nathan. What are you doing here ?” “I was hoping I could speak to you for a moment ? Privately ?” 

He looked at Penny as he said the last part. She rolled her eyes “Whatever, I was going out anyway.” she grabbed her keys and walked out of the apartment, the smell of cheap perfume following her. "Come on in." He let out a quick breath of relief and stepped inside of the living room. "So, what did you want to talk to me about ?" She asked as she plopped down on the couch. He looked down in an attempt to hide the look of embarrassment on his face. God, this was going to be harder than he thought. 

"I need your help with something...." Emma raised an eyebrow, her curiosity peaking. "What is it ?" He took a deep breath, his face now a light shade of pink. Despite the fact that he tried to speak clearly, so he wouldn't be forced to repeat himself, all of his words jumbled together. Ineedfashionadvise." Thankfully, Emma understood him. A big smile spread across her face. “Yes !” She squealed, a sound that he never would have that Emma would or could make, and jumped off of the couch. “Finally ! I have been waiting forever for you to ask !” 

She took out her phone and began to text someone. For a moment, Nathan entertained the idea that Emma was texting some random person about his confession, but he knew that she would never betray him like that. As if she read his mind, she took her eyes off the screen and looked at him. "Don't worry, I'm just gathering reinforcements." A few minutes later, Erica burst into the apartment. She looked out of breath as if she ran down a flight of stairs, which she must have because she lived a floor above Emma and the elevator in their building was out of order. 

“You weren’t messing with me, right ?” “Nope. Everything going as planned ?" Erica nodded. Realization slowly came over Nathan. "You planned this ? Both you ?" Both girls nodded. "Yeah, we knew you would eventually ask. We had to be prepared." Emma informed him. “Even Kara’s in on it.” He looked at the door, waiting for his little sister to appear in the apartment in the same fashion as Erica had. “She was at Jay’s when we texted her, but it shouldn’t take her long.” Erica assured him.

Just as Erica had said, Kara was there in just over 10 minutes. “Okay, I’m here ! Ready when you guys are.” “Then let's go.” Emma grabbed her keys.

*****TIME SKIP*****

Emma took them to a mall that Erica had once been to with a couple college friends, it was the closest one to their apartment as well. He was immediately dragged into the nearest clothing department and was forced to sit on one of the benches. Emma has gone over all the different choices all the things he was comfortable wearing. She had been shoving him into one of the dressing rooms to try on a shirt that they picked out when he noticed Kara on her phone. 

He narrowed his eyes, suspicious of what his little sister was up to, but quickly forgot about it when Emma shoved more clothes into his arms. After going through about a dozen outfits, he decided on a couple of black tee shirts that actually fit him, unlike the ones he was used to. It has shocked the girls how much weight he had regained since him and Lucas got together. He caught Erica whispering something in Kara’s ear, whatever it was, it left her blushing. “Nathan, I have one more thing for you to try on.” 

Emma handed him a maroon fitted tee shirt and maneuvered him into another dressing room. He quickly put it on, he was ready to go home, and looked in the full body mirror that was in the closed space. It was definitely a tighter fit than any of the shirts he usually wears. He was also not wearing his aviator jacket, which Emma had swiped at some point. Right as he stepped out of the room, he wished he could jump back in. In between Erica and Kara stood his boyfriend, Lucas Ortega. _ I should have known they were up to something. _

“Hey, Nathan…” Lucas’ voice trailed off when he noticed what he was wearing. Emma’s facial expression was a mixture of mischief and pride. “What do you think ?” she asked Lucas. Nathan went to take a step back, planning to go and hide in the dressing room but was thwarted by his sister. She stood behind him and pushed him closer, his face was now matching the color of the shirt he was wearing. It was only when he found the courage to look up did he see that Lucas was equally flustered, but he hadn't answered Emma’s question yet.

The only sound that came out of him was a string of unidentifiable stupefied noises that sounded similar to the pronunciation of ‘abfiqwhegkfjqwoeignqwrhgiqhw’. "I think you might have broken him." Erica commented, Nathan agreed with her. “Lucas, I brought you here for your opinion. So what do you think ?” Emma tried again to get a different reaction out of him. Thankfully, it was enough to break him out of his trance. "You look fantastic.” he said smoothly. But his words were soon followed by a look of panic. “Not that you looked bad before ! I’s just-” 

“He gets it, Lucas.” Emma told him before he could continue. “Well girls, I think we're done here.” Erica said. “Not quite yet. Don’t you think we should do something to capture the moment.” Nathan caught on to late, Kara already pushed him towards his blushing boyfriend. He stumbled into Lucas who grabbed his shoulder to still him. A flash went off before either could move out of the position. Nathan would never forget that picture, after all, they had made a thousand copies of it and placed it on the walls of their apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like this ( ;


	10. Chapstick Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter does the chapstick challenge with one of his friends. To his surprise, his boyfriend also shows up at the end.

“3...2...1…” Hannah counted down, holding the video camera. Peter quickly adjusted the bowl on the table, everything was finally ready. “Action !” “Hello, **I’m 🎮_Peter_Holder_03_🏳️🌈** and today I finally do the chapstick challenge due to all the video request I have been getting. My friend **🌟_Hannah_Banana_🍌** will be assisting me.” Hannah put the camera on the tripod and moved to where she could be seen. “Hi.” she smiled and gave a small wave.

“I know the request also mentioned Ewan being my partner, but he had plans tonight so Hannah will have to do.” “Hey !” “Joking, I’m joking.” he admitted as she gave him a friendly shove “Okay, let's get started.” He grabbed the bowl full of different chapsticks. “Hannah went to Walmart earlier and grabbed a bunch of different chapsticks, she is the only one who knows what flavor they are.” He held one of them up, showing that the labels had been torn off.

The only way to tell which was the small numbers that were on the sides. “She is going to blindfold me, just to be safe, then hand me one at a time.” He held up a black blindfold. He handed her the blindfold and she tied it, he held out his hand and she gave him one of the chapsticks. He applied it “Is it...blueberry ?” “Close, it’s blackberry.” They did this a couple of times. Hannah must have gotten a good brand because he managed to get most of them right or he was at least close to it.

They must have gone through about a dozen different flavors before they decided to finish things up. “10 out of 13, not bad.” “Well, it helped that you picked out a good brand and good flavors.” “Let's look at some of the comments before we sign off.” Hannah got off of the couch and got his computer. “First question from **RoccotOnager65**, ‘What were your least favorite flavors ?’” “Oh, easy. Vanilla, I always hated Vanilla. It’s so fake sweet.”

“Next one is from **Amuletness4576**, it’s close to what **RoccotOnager65** asked. ‘What is your favorite ?’” That was a little harder. “Hm, I don’t-” He heard a door close. “Peter, I’m home.” “Looks like you guys might see Ewan after all,” he said to the camera before getting off the couch. “Hey, I’m filming right now, you can join if you want. We’re just answering a few questions before we finish up.” “Okay.” Ewan followed him back to the couch.

“We’re back, sorry for the interruption. What was the question again ?” “Which flavor is your favorite ?” “Oh yeah. Well, it’s really hard to choose because there are so many, but the one I liked best would have to be cinnamon roll.” Hannah smiled “I thought you would like that since you have an obsession with cinnamon.” “I do not have an obsession with cinnamon, I just like smelling it all the time.” She looked at the camera as if to say ‘you heard that, right ?’

“Well, I thought it was cool how it was so close to the real thing.” “Can I try ?” Ewan asked him. “Sure.” He handed him the chapstick, unaware of what his boyfriend meant. Ewan kissed him. Peter was too shocked to move, usually Ewan didn’t like showing too much affection during his videos. “Holy shit, it does,” Ewan said after he pulled away. Peter could only imagine what he looked like, he was still trying to process what just happened.

The sound Hannah’s laughter was what broke him out of his trance. He felt like his face was on fire. She was on the ground and in tears. “Your face !” She managed to say before continuing. It only took him a moment longer before he remembered that they were still on camera, and it was a live stream. He turned the camera off before anything else happened. He silently hoped that the video wouldn’t get too much attention before he could make another one.

This became the most viewed and liked video he has ever made. Hannah later gave Ewan $10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos if you like. If you don't like, please still leave kudos.


End file.
